Hidden Affection
by Faylan
Summary: Numair and Daine's platonic relationship changes after Emperor Mage when someone new enters Daine's life.
1. Default Chapter

The Impeccably dressed man had carefully placed himself in the most forgotten corner in the ballroom. To his colleagues, this was quite unusual, for Numair Salmalin, the most powerful mage in the eastern realms was also well know for the immense amount of time and energy he devotes to social occasions. One could find the striking man as the center of attention during an evening such as this, using every opportunity to charm the beauties of King Jonathan's court.  
  
This evening, however, Master Samalin's attentions were entirely occupied by a young girl. She was lovely enough as maidens came, but one had to look much closer to understand why she was also the center of attention for the large group of young men around her. Richly curled, thick brown hair fell past her shoulders and framed her somewhat delicate face. Her eyes were clear and bright, her gaze instinctively dropped downward when her sensuous lips curved ever so slightly into a smile that revealed her shy nature.  
  
Numair watched from a distance (and with distaste) as she graciously accepted dance invitations from her flock of admirers. She was young, he thought, and too open and unsuspecting to the underlying intent of these seemingly innocuous youths. A dance was nothing in itself, but Mithros help the young man who decided to play with her heart in order to use her.  
  
Veralidaine Sarrasri was completely oblivious to the thoughts occupying Numair's head. She was far too busy enjoying her first ball. It seemed as though she was living under the scornful remarks of Snowsdale's people only yesterday. Her life had been flipped upside-down in a matter of what seemed like days. Now she was dressed in an elegant blue gown chosen by Queen Thayet of Tortall, and Sir Alanna, the King's Champion, was now leading her across the ballroom to introduce her to a handsome young man who looked unfamiliar to his surroundings.  
  
The young man quickly rose to his feet and bowed to the two women. He was quite tall with black hair and intelligent grey eyes. He seemed hesitant as if he did not know what to say.  
  
"Lord Julian, I hope you remember me from my visit this morning", Alanna said as she tightened her grip on Daine's shoulder when the girl tried to slip away. The last thing Daine wanted was to intrude upon a conversation of noble's, though Alanna was her friend, she thought it not her place to associate with men who carried the title of "lord."  
  
"But of course, Sir Alanna. I would not dream of forgetting one such as yourself." His eyes flickered over to Daine, who blushed slightly and lowered her head.  
  
"Lord Julian, allow me to introduce to you Veralidaine Sarrasri. Daine, this is Lord Julian of Tyra, he's here for when his Majesty signs the peace treaty with the new Emperor of Carthak next month."  
  
"I'm pleased to meet your acquaintance, Lady Veralidaine. I have heard much of your adventure in Carthak." Lord Julian seemed to be the image of courtesy and charm.  
  
"As am I, Lord Julian, and please, call me Daine." She felt flustered and a but uncomfortable in situations such as this, and Lord Julian's gaze upon her was not helping her nerves.  
  
"Then I am simply Julian." He smiled as he lifted her hand to his lips.  
  
Alanna smiled, "Well I'm afraid I must take my leave of you. Daine, I'm sure you won't mind keeping Julian company seeing as he's very much a foreigner here."  
  
When Daine turned away from Julian to give Alanna a furious look that said "no, don't leave me with him, please!" The knight simply grinned and whispered, "He's been asking to be introduced to you all evening." In her ear and with that, she walked off.  
  
Daine quickly hid her shock with a pleasant smile as she turned back to Julian, who looked quite satisfied with the situation though tried not to show it.  
  
"Would you be so kind as to favor me with a dance, Daine?"  
  
"Of course, I'd be honored to," and she allowed herself to be led into a waltz. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hidden Affection Ch. 2  
  
Alanna couldn't help but smile as she left Daine in the company of Julian. She had formally met the charismatic young man earlier in the day with King Jonathan, and had found him favorable.  
  
Lord Julian was charming, true, but he was not as assertive as most of the young men in his social circle. Alanna could tell it took many tries of gathered courage for him to be so bold as to approach her in asking to be introduced to Daine.  
  
Normally, Lady Alanna viewed any sort of social connection, let along matchmaking, with distaste. However, Julian had indeed looked lonely in comparison to the young Tortallans around him in high spirits. So there really was no harm in having him make an acquaintance like Daine during his stay here. And if they should develop into something more., well Alanna thought, all the better, Julian was most definitely a respectable young man and it might even help clear up those awful rumors about Daine and her teacher, Numair. If there was one thing Alanna hated, it was idle talk between courtesans who had nothing better to do than to make up stories about others.  
  
This is different, Daine thought, not like the way those clumsy clerks or pages and squires danced with her. She'd always thought they were thoroughly nervous creatures trying desperately not to appear the fool while she tried to be as gracious as possible. However, this situation was reversed, Julian as graceful, he was the image of chivalry and she suddenly felt (for the first time this evening) nervous, like a servant from the lower city who had wandered into the royal palace. She wasn't sure if she liked feeling like this, and so appear calm and thanked Mithros for the thousandth time that Thayet had insisted on teacher her how to dance.  
  
"A foreigner?" Numair muttered to no one in particular. That was certainly surprising. He had heard of this young man as he was the only guest in the palace at this time, and all of it good. It wasn't until now that he realized perhaps he should have suspected something, no nobleman could have his reputation be completely untarnished.  
  
Numair could tell by the look in Daine's eyes that she was flustered, the young man kept her off-balance. Perhaps he should do a little research on this Lord Julian, seeing as how he really doubted this dance would be the last time they see each other. But with a sigh, Numair turned away from them, he had no right to meddle in Daine's affairs. But then again, he was her teacher, and he had a right to protect her.  
  
Julian released her hand the moment the song ended, and Daine found herself a bit reluctant however relieved. And so she somehow found herself asking if he would like to see the palace gardens. Daine blushed in spite of herself when he agreed with a charming smile. 


End file.
